Otherside
by le.clarius
Summary: AU. Hanya di antara mereka berdua ia bisa merasakan perasaan seperti ini―membuatnya lebih hidup.


_No, he don't know what's called reality though—_

_But still, he can feel it._

_Leaking through these two figures he found himself longing for,_

_And that's enough._

. . .

**OTHERSIDE**

**Disclaimer:**

Amatsuki (c) Takayama Shinobu

Plot (c) saya

**Warning:**

AU. OOC maybe.

. . .

"_Hei, apa kau baik-baik saja? _Nue _baru saja menyerangmu... siapa namamu?"_

_Ia merasakan tangannya menahan sakit yang menyambar dari sebelah matanya. Hangat dan anyir; kental darah mengalir keluar dari luka akibat serangan itu. Hingga tiba-tiba seorang gadis bersenjata pedang mendadak datang dan melukai monster itu. Monster itu—yang disebutnya nue—berubah menjadi kabut hitam yang kemudian memudar dengan cepat._

_Ia termangu memandangi gadis itu, yang bertubuh lampai dan bergerak begitu gesit. Lalu ia menyadari segalanya menjadi terasa nyata. Ia mencuri lagi setiap detail yang ada di sekitarnya. Sebuah panorama yang pernah ia lihat di buku, namun tak pernah sekalipun terbayang akan dapat dilihatnya dengan begitu realistis. Pemadangan bangunan-bangunan megah dari epos masa Edo terhampar untuk matanya yang haus._

_Begitu nyata terasa hingga jantungnya ikut berlomba. Untuk sesaat ia jatuh ke kedalaman subkonsius. Ketika ia bisa merasakan matanya lagi, wajah seorang lelaki muda adalah yang pertama ia lihat._

"_Jadi kau sudah bangun?" Pertanyaan pertama yang terlontar padanya. "Syukurlah kalau begitu."_

"_APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"_

_Mendadak saja gadis yang sebelumnya telah menolongnya menerjang sang lelaki muda. Menendangnya—itu lebih tepat. Ia tersadar ia berada di kamar yang sama sekali asing. Segera saja ia mengecek ke luar kamar itu—Edo. Masih panorama Edo._

"_Kalian berdua terperangkap—"_

. . .

Tokidoki, namanya. Seorang remaja berambut sepia dan bermata karamel. Sepasang mata itu perlahan terbuka ketika suara keras jam wekernya menginterupsi lelap tidurnya dan menyeret kesadarannya kembali. Ia mengucek-ucek matanya sebelum mematikan suara yang menganggu itu dan bersiap untuk berangkat ke sekolahnya.

Semuanya terlewat dalam hablur; ketika ia berangkat, ketika ia berada di dalam kelas, ketika ia beristirahat. Secara konstan, ia ada di sana, namun pikirannya telah terbang jauh. Mereka semua melihatnya sebagai seorang remaja lelaki biasa.

Tapi, ya, memang begitulah dirinya.

Dirinya yang sebenarnya menjauh dari kenyataan yang dihamparkan padanya. Segala realitas hanya terasa sebagai surealisme. Realitasnya melayang-layang bagaikan imaji. Dan di pikirannya sepanjang hari hanya terisi mimpi itu—ketika ia berada di masa yang benar-benar berbeda.

Anehnya, ia merasa lebih _hidup_ ketika bermimpi daripada ketika ia berada di antara teman-teman sekelasnya.

. . .

"_Ini bukan waktunya untuk omong kosong macam ini! Kau berkata akan memberitahuku!" serunya tiba-tiba, membuat Kuchiha menumpahkan nasi kerang yang baru matang itu tumpah ke lantai._

"_Mm... Kurangi bicara, banyak makan."_

"_Shamon_-san_..." sapa Kuchiha._

"_Kon memang pintar memasak! Ayo, semua. Kalian bisa memakannya langsung dari lantai!"_

_Yang benar saja._

"_Sekalipun hanya sup miso, natto, daikon goreng, ataupun nasi putih, tetap saja rasanya enak."_

"_Baiklah, ayo dimakan!" Shinonome mendorong._

"_Bukankah ini enak?" tanya Shamon-_san _sambil menawarkan senyum._

_Ia mencoba memakannya. "Ya... memang enak."_

. . .

Hari-harinya hanya terlewat segitu saja. Realitasnya terasa begitu jauh. Ketika ia menemukan dirinya tertidur di tengah kelas, mimpi itu berlanjut. Ia tahu ia tengah bermimpi. Ia menyadari dimensi itu berada di alam bawah sadarnya. Namun tetap saja ia meneruskan mimpinya.

Karena ia merasa lebih bebas berada di dalam dimensi itu. Ia merasa lebih _nyata_.

"Toki! Toki!"

Seseorang menggoyangkan bahunya. Ia terbangun mendapatkan tatapan marah dari gurunya. Sebuah senyuman maaf muncul di mulutnya.

"Cuci mukamu, Rikugou_-san_," Perintah guru yang segera ia lakukan.

. . .

"_Anak ini bukan barbarian asing. Ia berada di bawah perlindungan pendeta di sini. Aku memohon maaf atas semua gangguan ini. Kumohon, maafkan kami."_

_Ia hanya bisa termangu ketika Kuchiha bersujud meminta maaf pada sekumpulan samurai yang tiba-tiba datang menyerangnya karena warna rambutnya yang berbeda. Pada akhirnya Kuchiha yang datang menolongnya dan berusaha menjauhkannya dari masalah. Namun yang tak terduga pun terjadi. Mereka para samurai-samurai yang hanya bernaung di bawah nama, dengan nafas jenuh dengan bau sake; ia terhenyak ketika mereka berusaha menelanjangi sang gadis. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa marah dan menyerang para lelaki itu._

_Ia memang berhasil melukai beberapa. Namun yang membuat mereka berlari pergi justru Kuchiha sendiri. Ketika sang gadis memperlihatkan sisi dirinya yang lain._

"_Oh, ya, aku ingin melihat kau mencoba membunuhku—"_

_Seorang _inugami-tsuki_. Samurai-samurai itu berlari pergi ketika melihat tanda taring yang melekat di tubuh sang gadis._

"_Kuchiha, apa kau tak apa-apa? Kau terluka!"_

"_APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN! KAU TERLALU MUDA SEPULUH TAHUN UNTUK MENOLONGKU—"_

_Entah mengapa ada perasaan aneh yang tumbuh di dadanya—protektif?—sebuah keinginan untuk mempertahankan gadis itu. Ia ingin membalas perlakuan samurai itu. Dan ia datang pada Shinonome, menawarkan sebuah ide._

. . .

Sesuatu seperti itu—protektif, rasa sayang yang kemudian ia sadari—hanya ia rasakan dalam _dimensi _itu. Ah, ya. Ia telah menolak untuk memanggilnya mimpi—karena sensasi yang disajikan padanya terlalu nyata.

Perlahan ia membuka matanya. Hembusan pelan angin membelai wajahnya lembut, menyapu sepanjang atap sekolah yang warnanya pucat. Sepasang mata karamel terpancang pada langit senja yang mulai beranjak dari warna merahnya ke goresan-goressan lavender lembut di atas awan keemasan.

Mulutnya menyunggingkan senyum. Perasaan dari mimpi itu masih tersisa. Begitu jelas; hingga ia bisa memeluknya dengan kedua belah tangannya. Namun segera menguap ketika ia tersadar ia telah kembali ke realitasnya—yang tak lagi terasa realistis.

Ia hendak bangkit ketika gerakannya terhenti. Sepasang alisnya naik ke dahi; ketika matanya mengenali seorang lelaki muda berada tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Ia mengenalinya sebagai Shinonome Kon; yang kelasnya setingkat lebih tinggi darinya.

Pemuda itu tampak tak menghiraukan keberadaannya. Sepasang mata gelap terbuang jauh ke horizon yang mulai menutupkan tirai malam. Tangannya memutar pelan lolipop yang berada di mulut.

Dan perasaan familier kembali menyerang Tokidoki. Perasaan yang _nyata_—seperti ketika ia berada di dimensi itu. Shinonome; apakah orang yang sama dengan yang ditemuinya dalam dimensi itu? Apakah ia mengenalinya juga?

Tapi dimensi itu adalah sesuatu yang serupa mimpi, bunga dari alam bawah sadarnya. Tidak mungkin Shinonome mengetahuinya, apalagi melihat dimensi yang sama. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sebelum bangkit dan pergi dari tempat itu. Bola karamel memperhatikan bayangan tubuhnya yang memanjang diterpa sinar senja.

Tanpa ia sadari, sepasang mata gelap menyaksikan ketika sosoknya menghilang di balik tangga. Sebelah alis gelap naik ke atas ketika sebuah nama terlintas di benak pemuda berambut sewarna langit malam tak berbintang.

_Tokidoki—_

. . .

"_Hirarki samurai. Ingat, kita bekerja untuk mereka," ujar Shinonome._

_Huh?_

"_Di era Edo sekarang, orang-orang lebih peduli pada kedudukan sosial daripada melakukan hal yang benar. Kita pendatang dan dia seorang samurai. Menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi kalau kita melawannya?" jelas Shinonome._

_Ia menelan ludah._

"_Tapi dia tak punya bukti. Kupikir... aku bisa melakukan sesuatu. Ya..."_

_Ia bisa melihat tanda-tanda kegugupan di wajah pemuda yang lebih tua. Jantungnya sendiri telah melaju berdetak lebih keras._

"_Aku... aku harus melakukan sesuatu..." bisik Shinonome, menggeretakkan giginya._

_Tidak! Tidak mungkin!—sepasang mata karamel membesar. _Aku tak bisa membiarkannya melakukan hal itu.

_Hal yang selanjutnya terjadi mengejutkan semua orang di dalam ruangan itu, bahkan dirinya sendiri._

"_MAAFKAN AKU!" Ia merendahkan dirinya. "SEMUANYA SALAHKU! AKU MELAKUKANNYA SENDIRIAN. TOLONG, MAAFKAN AKU!"_

"_Hei... bodoh kau!" seru Shinonome. Dari nada suaranya, ia tahu pemuda itu terkejut. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"_

_Ia bisa membayangkan ekspresi terkejut di wajah Kuchiha dan Shamon_-san_ juga. Ia mulai berpikir—mengapa ia melakukan hal seperti ini? Ia bisa mati dibunuh samurai itu!_

_Namun entah mengapa segalanya begitu berbeda di sini. Di dimensi ini. Biasanya ia tak akan peduli, biasanya ia tak akan bersuara. Namun setelah mengenal mereka—Kuchiha, Shinonome, Shamon_-san_, juga semua kebaikan yang telah mereka lakukan padanya—ia merasakan dorongan untuk melakukan hal-hal yang berbeda. Termasuk memenuhi keinginan protektifnya._

Dimensi _ini telah mengubah dirinya. Ia tahu itu pasti. Juga perasaan ini, yang berkembang di dadanya, terasa begitu nyata dan hidup—juga membuat dirinya hidup._

_Dan ia menganggapnya bukan hal yang buruk._

. . .

Suara langkah kakinya yang beralas sepatu menghantam trotoar dengan ritme alegro. Berlomba dengan detakan jam yang tampaknya tengah mencoba membuatnya semakin jengkel. Ah, mimpinya terlalu menyenangkan untuk ditinggalkan. Namun realitasnya selalu menunggu ia untuk terbangun.

Jadi ketika ia menyadari bahwa ia terlambat untuk sekolah, segera saja ia bergegas menuju ke gedung tempat ia menghabiskan sebagian besar siangnya.

Pintu kelas dibanting dengan keras. Napasnya masih terengah-engah ketika ia memasuki ruangan berbatas empat dinding itu. Gurunya menyambut kedatangannya dengan pandangan jengkel dari balik lensa tebal kacamata.

"Terlambat, Rikugou_-san_."

Segera saja mulutnya melontarkan ucapan maaf sambil tergopoh-gopoh membungkukkan badan. Ia mendengar helaan napas meluncur dari gurunya.

"Duduklah. Untuk hukumanmu, Rikugou_-san_, kuharap kau bisa mengantarkan teman sekelasmu yang baru untuk berkeliling gedung sekolah waktu istirahat makan siang nanti."

"Terima kasih, _sensei_!" serunya cepat.

"Ah, ya. Dia yang harus kau antar nanti," lanjut sang guru sambil menunjuk sesosok gadis yang telah duduk di salah satu bangku.

Ia mencuri pandang ke arah yang diisyaratkan lelaki paruh baya itu. Sepasang mata karamel beradu dengan mata obsidian yang begitu ia kenali—dari dimensinya yang lain. Seorang gadis memandangnya dengan wajah yang tak memusuhi namun juga tak begitu ramah. Ia terhenyak untuk sejenak. Ia tak tahu apakah mulutmu yang berbicara atau itu suara gurunya, tapi terngiang di telinganya sebuah nama—

"Kuchiha?"

. . .

"_Kedatanganmu kemari itu bagaikan kerikil yang dilemparkan ke kolam. Tetapi akhirnya riaknya mengubah semuanya. Semua terjadi perlahan-lahan hingga tak ada yang menyadari, tapi—"_

_Ia memandang Shamon_-san_ dengan rasa tertarik terlukis jelas di wajah._

"—_kupikir kau punya kekuatan untuk mengubah duniamu sendiri."_

_Tangan Shamon_-san_ tak pernah melepas botol sake itu, namun pendeta itu masih bisa melemparkan senyum lebar yang ramah padanya. Ia termenung mendengarkan kata-kata lelaki itu—_kekuatan untuk mengubah duniaku sendiri?

_Tiba-tiba saja seseorang menendang kepalanya dari belakang. _

"_HEI!"_

_Dan ia bertemu dengan Shinonome yang berwajah jengkel. Sangat jengkel._

"_DASAR BODOH!" seru Shinonome marah sebelum pergi, masih terlihat marah._

"_Dia pikir kau masih perlu dihukum," Shamon-san berujar sambil tersenyum kecil._

_Sejenak terlewat dengan telinganya dipenuhi suara sang pendeta meminum sake dari botolnya._

"_Kupikir... dia khawatir denganku..."_

_Ketika ia menyadarinya, sebuah senyuman lebar merangkak memenuhi bibirnya._

. . .

"Hei! Hei, Kuchiha! Apa kau benar-benar mendengarkanku?"

Sang gadis hanya menguyah rotinya dan mengedikkan bahu. "Ya, cukup."

_Yang benar saja._

Hari itu juga terlewat dengan cepat, bahkan ketika ia mengantarkan Kuchiha mengelilingi gedung sekolah. Ia tak terlalu memperhatikan sekitarnya. Tak begitu penting, setidaknya menurutnya. Hanya sesekali perasaan itu datang ketika ia merasakan kehadiran Kuchiha. Namun dengan segera pergi ketika sang gadis telah menjauh darinya. Termasuk saat pulang sekolah, di mana sang gadis memutuskan untuk melihat klub kendo setelah sebelumnya menolak ajakannya untuk pulang bersama.

Dan ia hanya mengedikkan bahu. Dimensi itu masih terus berputar di pikirannya. Ah, ya. Gadis itu Kuchiha yang sama seperti gadis _inugami-tsuki _yang hidup di dalam dimensi yang lain dan telah menyelamatkannya dari serangan _nue_. Namun tak mungkin ia akan menanyakan Kuchiha tentang tempat itu. Tentang Edo yang berada di alam subkonsiusnya.

Ia merasa keinginannya untuk pulang tertunda ketika Kuchiha menolaknya. Segera saja pikirannya mendarat ke atap sekolah tempat ia biasa menghabiskan waktunya. Ia mendapati tempat itu tanpa ada seorangpun. Ia memilih duduk di salah satu sudut, tempat ia bisa menyaksikan matahari senja terbenam dengan jelas.

Telinganya menangkap desir angin; yang juga membelai lembut rambutnya. Tiba-tiba saja suara langkah kaki datang mendekat. Ia mencuri pandang ketika seorang pemuda duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya.

Shinonome Kon. Pemuda itu lagi.

Beberapa saat terbungkam dalam diam, hingga Shinonome membuka mulutnya.

"Hei, namamu Tokidoki bukan?" tanyanya.

Ia menolehkan wajahnya. Dahinya mengernyit sedikit. Ia memang belum pernah berbicara dengan Shinonome sebelumnya—

"Benar. Kau yang bernama Shinonome?" tanyanya balik.

"Hm." Sudut bibir pemuda itu tampak sedikit tertarik ke atas. "Dan apa kau mengenal seseorang bernama Kuchiha?"

Kepalanya terangguk. "Ia murid baru di kelasku. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Shinonome hanya tersenyum, namun terlihat berbeda dengan senyum kecilnya sebelumnya. Seperti menyimpan seribu makna yang tak mungkin ia bisa satu per satu.

"Ah, sudahlah."

Sisa senja itu dilewatkan oleh kedua pemuda itu dalam sunyi.

. . .

"_Hei, mengapa kau bawa pedang?" Shinonome mengisyaratkan pedang yang Kuchiha._

"_Siapa tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Hanya berjaga-jaga," balas sang _inugami-tsuki_._

Huh?_—ia bertanya, "Kalian berdua juga ikut?"_

_Mereka bertukar pandang. Lalu sang pemuda berambut gelap dan sang gadis berubah kikuk._

"_Umm... Kami, uh, kami di sini untuk memastikan kau tidak bermalas-malasan!" Jawaban khas dari Kuchiha._

"_Yap!" Shinonome menyambung, "—dan tentu saja kami tak bisa meninggalkanmu dengan orang aneh itu sendirian."_

"_Kalian datang karena keinginan sendiri?" ia bertanya, "Kupikir kalian ikut karena Shamon_-san_ meminta kalian."_

"_APA!" Wajah Kuchiha tampak memerah. "Kau pikir kamu punya waktu sebanyak itu! Tentu saja tidak!"_

_Sementara Shinonome hanya tertawa kecil sebelum berakhir dengan wajah dipukul oleh tinju Kuchiha yang jengkel pada sang pemuda. Ia mulai berpikir tentang realitasnya dan dimensi ini. Ketika dulu ia memiliki teman, tapi tak pernah bertengkar. Hanya tenang dan terus seperti itu._

_Sekarang ketika ia memikirkannya, semua terasa monoton. Tetapi di sini_

"_Mengapa aku harus membenarkan—"_

"_AAH! Apa salahku!"_

_Hubungan mereka bertiga tak bisa disebut damai, tenang—tapi sebaliknya, penuh dengan argumen dan pukulan atau tendangan. Apalagi kalau Kuchiha sudah bertemu dengan Shinonome. Tak pernah sebelumnya ia memiliki teman yang seperti mereka berdua. Namun, seiring senyuman yang berkembang di wajahnya, ia menyadari—_

_Bahagia. Ia merasa bahagia berada di antara mereka berdua._

. . .

_Ctak!_

Shinonome meringis kesakitan sebelum menyalak, "HEI! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah!"

"Kau memakan ebi terakhirku!" Kuchiha merengut marah sambil memanggul pedang kayunya di bahu.

Ia hanya tertawa sambil menawarkan kotak bekalnya sendiri sebelum Shinonome sempat membalas pukulan pedang kayu sang gadis dengan tendangan.

Bulan-bulan berlalu. Ia masih memimpikan dimensi itu. Ia masih bisa merasakan dan memeluknya, panorama Edo yang begitu realistis. Namun lebih dari itu, ia bisa membawa perasaan yang semula hanya bisa ia rasakan dalam mimpi itu, dalam dimensi itu, ke dalam realitasnya. Dan segalanya terasa akan baik-baik saja sejak—

Sebuah persahabatan yang tak pernah ia temukan dari orang lain, dari tempat lain. Hanya di antara mereka berdua ia menemukannya.

Sejak pertama kali bertemu Shinonome di atap, pemuda itu mulai sering berbicara dengannya—walaupun hanya sekedar sapaan atau hal-hal ringan. Namun ia tahu di balik setiap ekspresi ataupun kata-kata yang berasal dari pemuda yang dikenal sebagai berandalan sekolah itu, selalu ada makna yang lebih dalam dari yang terlihat. Dan ia menikmati setiap senja yang mereka lewatkan.

Tak lama setelah itu, pun Kuchiha datang ke lingkaran kecil itu. Semua berawal ketika sang gadis mencarinya setelah sekolah selesai. Kuchiha menemukannya bersama Shinonome tengah memandangi langit senja di atap sekolah—seperti yang selalu ia lakukan tatkala tak ingin pulang. Lalu waktu berlalu begitu cepat ketika di antara mereka bertiga tumbuh ikatan yang selalu ingin ia genggam.

Ikatan yang cukup untuk membuatnya merasakan hidup di realitasnya yang tak lagi realistis. Setidaknya ia tak harus selalu bergantung pada dimensi Edo itu untuk membuatnya mengecap _hidup_. Dengan mereka berdua semuanya terasa cukup.

Ya, ia tahu.

(**end**)

. . .

Yea, well. Saya tahu ini payah. Tapi sudah lama saya ingin membuat sesuatu untuk fandom ini. Yang manganya begitu keren ;w;

Semoga saja fic ini tidak terlihat sebagai upaya coretuselesscoret saya untuk sedikit lolos dari angst yang biasanya selalu saja terbawa ke tulisan saya. Kinda...

Review?

-knoc


End file.
